Shattered
by Luna Forest
Summary: Neji found a girl singing after her death...[1st try at a song fic]


**Authors note: I've been reading a lot of angst Neji&Tenten and have noticed most of them is Neji dieing and Tenten mourning… and I have been listening to this song for a while so this is my 1st stab at a song fic…tell me what u think!! And the song is not mine.**

* * *

Lyrics

Neji P.O.V.

I walked around after the funeral, not wanting to stay near the body of my former teammate and the glares of others. They all knew I could have saved her. I knew I could have saved her. But we were attacked by big bingo-bookies, and I thought she could handle herself. One mistake to many earned her a stab right to her heart. There was no way that even Tsunade couldn't heal that, and we were miles from the village.

Encaged in a memory

Encaged in a prison of guilt

Surrounded by reproach

And everybody knows

My ears picked up the sound of the signing. Silently I walked to the sound, the voice sounding angelic. It sounded sad and depressed, but willing to let go. I silently jumped up into a tree, finding the singer in a field. She stood dressed in a long sleeved white dress that went all the way down to her feet, which had white ballet slipper type shoes on. Her long wavy brown hair masked her face for she was spinning while singing.

She flies over town in white shades

But you're left behind

With a thousand troubled minds

You cannot speak; you're blinded by your grief

Her singing reminds me of my current situation. She left me behind, dieing like that. The entire village wondered why she died, why I didn't protect her. It's true that I haven't really spoken much after she died. It feels like something went along with her when she passed on. I jump down from the tree and silently got closer to the singer. Looking closer her hair was a dark chocolate brown.

She flies over town in white shades

And guides every step

But still you feel alone

Cause angels don't come home

(Cause angels don't come home)

She would be flying. She liked the air, for she launched her arsenal of weapons from it. In the tallest trees she would try to hide from me. She pushed me into becoming more than what was expected of me, being in the shadow of the main house. It was her idea for us to practice together, 'Let Lee be with his older-self' is what she said. Sometimes she was an angel, dragging away the idiots so I could meditate. So she's never coming home, now that she's dead. And now I don't have a sparing partner, a friend, and the something else that left when she died.

As the sky is clearing

You clear your mind

Hide all mirrors not to see

I crept closer to the singer, seeing her tan white skin clash greatly with her hair and dress. I watch her dance, her hair always seeming to cover her face. I flashed back to when I first let her into my room and she asked why all the mirrors were covered. And I simply answered her by pointing to my forehead. And that was all I needed to do for an answer for her.

What the morphine couldn't hide

Shattered faces on the floor

Your broken mask serves you no more

It's ironic. My ANBU mask was split down the middle, for looking over to her as she fell, blood spilling everywhere. That's where I blacked out. When I came to all my clothes were soaked in blood, all enemies dead, both bingo book ones, mutilated. Arms and legs far away from their bodys.

She flies over town in white shades

But you're left behind

With a thousand troubled minds

You cannot speak; you're blinded by your grief

She flies over town in white shades

And guides every step

But still you feel alone

Cause angels don't come home

(Cause angels don't come home)

She sang the chorus a second time before mournfully signing the last line. I walked up to her, grabbing her by the shoulders as she danced, turning her to face me. Looking down into the honey eyes sent me into a state of shock. My dead comrade stared right back at me, a tear running down her face. She whispered the last line again and a wet streak went down my face.

She will ever be able to smile and say good morning to me ever again. I can't watch her ever shake Lee to wake him up again. I will never be able to spar with her again. I will never eat a lunch with her talking about the local gossip. I will not be able to eat icecream, for in her company was when I did.

I pull her into a hug. "Angels don't come home." I whispered. She slowly hugged me back and softly sung back the same line. Then she let go and she seemed to start to float to the sky. The sun shined, reflecting two large powerful wings. An innocent gold halo hovered above her chocolate hair.

I held her hand until she was too high for me to reach. She went up to the sky, becoming one with the clouds. Lee found me still looking up into the sky.

"Lets go Neji. We have to report to Tsunade." Lee said while holding out a hand for Neji, not really expecting him to use it. But Neji did and Lee helped him up.

"Lee do you believe in angels?" I asked softly. Lee looked at me.

"Of course."

"Do you think she became one?"

"If she didn't she can take care of herself. Most likely though our flower became the most beautiful angel there has ever been."

I nodded and tried my singing voice and mixed what she had sung.

She files over town in white shades

And still you feel alone.

Cause angels don't come home

Lee patted my shoulder and walked towards the town. I watched him leave. I had to wonder why she didn't leave immediately. It was like her though, leaving something behind for me to think about.

**FLASHBACK**

_The two of them started to circle us, randomly throwing kunai and shuriken. We of course deflexed them. She protected my blind spot, and I protected her. Suddenly she tensed, they came closer._

_"Neji?" she whispered. _

_"Hn." I replied, giving some of the attention to her as I watched my opponent for any signs of advancing any farther._

_"When we get done here, remind me to tell you something." Was all she said before springing at him, and I prepared the Byakugan to watch her and him as he charged to attack me._

**END FLASHBACK**

What was she going to tell me when we were done? I started to walk to the village, Lee gone from view but close by, watching to make sure I came back. I felt a large gust wind and turned around. There she was, speeding to me. She threw out her wings to slow down and she touched down without knocking me over. When she landed she ran to me, arms outstretched. I also opened my arms, bracing for her impact. Her crashing into me only causes me to step back once. Her arms went around my neck and mine around her waist.

"I can only stay so long." She whispers and I nodded.

"What did you have to tell me?" I asked. She gave a soft laugh and something wet hit my shoulder. She was being pulled away from me. I took a hold of her hands, delaying the pull for a bit.

"I love you Neji, you will never be alone." She said before the pull slipped her out of my hands. With one last look and another tear she turned around. With one beat of her wings she raced back into the sky. I looked on an she flew until she was apart of the clouds.

"I love you too, Tenten." I said. A light rain started and a giggle sounded in my ear.

**Authors note: well that sucked….it was hardly angst at all…but its my 1st try to do it with the song. The song is "Shattered" by Delian. Go check them out to…review please, flames accepted!!**


End file.
